List of recurring Kim Possible characters
A Amelia * Voiced By: Carly Pope and Tara Strong Amelia is a minor character seen in seasons one and two. A senior, it is implied that she is the school's beauty queen until she presumably graduates after season two. Bonnie is known to save her seats at lunch ("Animal Attraction"). Amelia constantly brushes off Ron's attempts at flirting, but welcomes him into her popular circle during the episodes "All the News" and "The New Ron", and accepts money from him in "Ron Millionaire". In the episode "Animal Attraction" she turns out to be a red otter and her soul mate is the pink sloth (which was what Ron's animal was). In "All the News" it is also mentioned she briefly dated – and dumped – Brick Flagg, and in "Triple S" she briefly appeared as a photo. B Bates Bates is Monkey Fist's butler. Desperately loyal, Bates does his job thoroughly to please his master. After gaining mystical monkey power, Monkey Fist begins training an army of monkey ninja warriors. Since then Bates has not returned; and whether or not he is still employed by Monkey Fist remains to be confirmed. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Britina * Voiced By: Tara Strong Britina is a teen pop-music singing sensation, and as such, she has a line of merchandise like her own magazine and dolls. Like most pop singers, she is fodder for the tabloids and has even dated Oh Boyz! singer Nicky Nick, but they have since broken up. As her portmanteau name indicates, Britina is an allusion to real-life pop singers Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, with her relationship with Nicky Nick being reminiscent of that of Spears and Justin Timberlake. Kim once helped Britina when her show in Chicago caught fire, so she, like many others Kim has helped, gives her rides to other missions, and is one of the few characters who cover this role. Although Britina appear once more in "Trading Faces", where Kim helps to clear the pop-star arrested on theft charges when the actual thief is Camille Leon, her pop culture presence surfaced again in "Queen Bebe" when a shortage of Britina dolls nearly causes a worldwide panic among pre-teen girls. Bobo the Chimpanzee Wannaweep's camp mascot, Bobo the Chimpanzee debuted in the second episode (airtime) of season one,1 and returned in the 13th episode. Since then he has appeared, or has been directly/indirectly referenced, in a number of episodes. He is unique in the franchise in that, while he is a recurring tertiary character, he has only ever been seen during flashbacks describing Ron's unpleasant experiences at Camp Wannaweep. C Chester Yapsby A single-appearance villain who tries to take over Middleton with giant cockroaches via the "roflex", an invention stolen from Professor Akari. He is thwarted with the help of Roachie, one of the giant cockroaches he created (and Ron befriended). Voiced by Stephen Root. Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller * Voiced By: Grey Delisle Two older sisters of Bonnie Rockwaller. Taller and curvaceous, the family resemblance both physical and attitude is clear. First alluded to in "Hidden Talent", when Bonnie mentioned her "older sibs" having won the Middleton High talent show the previous four years in a row, they make their first physical appearance in "Bonding". It is strongly implied that Bonnie's attitudes and sour disposition may stem from their treatment of her; they claim that Connie "got all the brains", Lonnie "got all the looks", while Bonnie "got the rest". Their interaction with each other, moving and speaking in sync, finishing each other's sentences, and leaning against one another while laughing hint they might be fraternal twins. Connie is a brunette who dresses conservatively in a loose turtleneck shirt, loose and comfortable pants, and sensible running shoes. Her hair is wavier and a lighter brown than Bonnie's. Lonnie is a blonde who dresses in a flashier, more provocative fashion of tube-top, miniskirt, and high-heeled knee-high Go-Go boots. She demonstrates that she is not as smart as she tries to appear: after Connie corrects Bonnie about Cincinnati not being a country, Lonnie wrongly identifies France as a city. Their eyes are different from Bonnie's which are teal; Connie's are blue-green, while Lonnie's are green-blue. D Doctor Cyrus Bortel * Voiced By: Enrico Colantoni A selfish inventor, Doctor Bortel falls into a gray area in the show's universe of "good guys." Bortel developed the Moodulators and Mind Control Chips, both of which affect Kim and Shego in "The Twin Factor" and "Emotion Sickness". Though he seems to have no evil intentions himself, his inventions have wreaked havoc in Kim and Ron's lives with their "ferociously unethical" applications – a fact which does not stop Kim from using them on her brothers. Considering there is no stated purpose for making the Mind Control Chips, and the "Moodulator" devices for online auction to the highest-bidding "government agency", his motives appear to be mainly profit-driven. That his inventions' negative effects have been criminally misused by others, usually Drakken, is never addressed and is Cyrus never shown to truly face any consequences for his projects. He is a tad disorganized as seen in "Emotion Sickness" when he fail to notice the presence of the Kimmunicator in his lab – Ron having accidentally dropped it – until it took off. Doctor Vivian Frances Porter * Voiced By: Shawnee Smith Vivian is a very intelligent and beautiful woman suspected of stealing a project from the Middleton Space Center. She turns out to be innocent when it is revealed she is a brilliant, noted robotics authority with a doctorate and her research was stolen by co-worker Dr Fen. She had hidden her true identity behind her initials as "Doctor V. F. Porter" because it was her experience that she was not taken seriously as a female scientist who looked like a fashion model. Chief among Vivian's inventions is Oliver, a bearding robotic "boyfriend", which like the rest of her projects is equipped with advanced technology such as artificial intelligence (the robot learning as it goes) and self-preservation (sensing danger and defending itself). In the end she is offered a job at the Middleton Space Center's robotics lab by Dr. James Timothy Possible. Dr. Fen A co-worker of Dr. Possible who works in the robotics department. It is unclear how he obtained this position, as he is actually a rather incompetent roboticist, although it is implied that he got it by stealing his partner's research. All the robots he makes on his own attack him or try to hurt him. Voiced by Tom Kenny. E Elsa Cleeg * Voiced By: Wendie Malick Elsa Cleeg is a famous fashion critic with her own television fashion report program or segment which Monique watches religiously ("Kimitation Nation"'). Elsa knows "what's hot and what is not... what's here today, and gone tomorrow". Elsa is an influential authority on fashion, even influencing Club Banana. Elsa was struck by the aesthetics of Kim's mission clothes to create the "KimStyle" nationwide clothing sensation, including spin-off clothing lines "KimForHim" and one for pets. Embarrassment Ninjas Two silent ninjas employed by Drakken in "Blush". Drakken tries to embarrass Kim out of existence and brings in the deadly pair to speed up the process while she is on a date with Josh Mankey. They come close to succeeding, with unintentional help from Jim and Tim Possible, but Kim is saved by Ron at the last minute. Evil Eye Trio Not really villains, but rather a trio of image consultants who advise villains on the look of their lairs and the style of their costumes. Their cable television show Evil Eye for the Bad Guy is a spoof of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. A sharp viewer of the show will see that the trio are straight men. F Falsetto Jones Voiced by Phil Morris, Falsetto Jones is an extremely wealthy man who is known for being the only breeder of Lithuanian Wolfhounds, one of the rarest dog breeds in the world. As described by Wade, Jones is "rich, refined and possibly the world's greatest thief." Wade explains to Kim and Ron that Jones is the prime suspect in many high-profile robberies, but no one has ever been able to find any kind of evidence on him. He appears in the half-length episode, "Rufus in Show," where Team Possible encounters him sometime after he stole a large diamond from a museum exhibit. Kim and Ron use his annual open dog show, with Rufus as an entrant, as cover to recover the diamond. Compared to Kim's recurring enemies, Jones is a much more competent villain, not giving into the clichéd "traditional" methods (such as instead of leaving Kim and Ron to perish in a trap, he chooses to stay and make sure they die). After Ron questions why he is called "Falsetto," Kim explains that he's called this because of his unusually high voice that was caused by a "freak helium accident." '' ]] Felix Renton * Voiced By: Jason Marsden More Ron's friend than Kim's, Felix is an easygoing boy who enjoys video games and basketball. The fact that he is paralyzed from the waist down does not stop him from enjoying life, especially since his mom, who is a cyber-robotics employee at the Middleton space center, tricked out his wheelchair to handle his basic needs. This gives Felix the ability to do things most people can not do, such as flying around. Felix often jokes about his situation, much to Kim's discomfort. In the beginning, her efforts were repeatedly met with failure. While playing basketball with Felix, still uptight Kim insistently tells Ron that he "can't win" (Ron was "two buckets down" against Felix), but Ron misses the point she is making that he should not win against someone with a handicap, replys all he needs is more focus. Eventually, inspired by Ron's mellow attitude, and especially discovering that Felix is more than capable of handling life from a wheelchair, Kim soon relaxes. Felix is a good friend and supports Ron in the two episodes he plays a major role in, "Motor Ed" and "Steal Wheels". Both episodes involve Motor Ed, who claims he could have handled Kim the first time had Felix not interfered, and Felix' wheelchair's capabilities prove essential to success. François * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen A French hairstylist who cuts and styles Ron's hair in "The New Ron". He later appears in "Rufus in Show" when he lends Kim and Ron his prize-winning pedigree poodle when they need to infiltrate an exclusive dog show, and in "Two to Tutor" as one of the targets of a string of heists committed by Shego and Señor Senior Junior. Frank McDilly Frank McDilly is voiced by Tom Kenny. He is a student at Middleton High School and is Kim and Ron's classmate. Frugal Lucre Francis Lurman, AKA "Frugal Lucre", was an employee of the Philadelphia Smarty Mart who, in the episode "Low Budget", threatens (via a video transmission of him with a bad accent and fake beard) to destroy the Internet with a destructive virus unless everyone in the world agrees to pay him a dollar each, thus potentially earning him over six billion dollars. He places this virus on the barcode of a can of expired Vienna sausages, which would be unleashed when scanned. A cost-conscious, budget-minded villain, Frugal Lucre does not need henchmen or a lair. He conducts his evil plans from his mother's basement and threatens his foes with a wading pool full of snapping turtles. After "So the Drama", he is Drakken's cellmate in jail; a torture far worse than ever imaginable. He constantly bothers Drakken with his ideas, even sleep-talking about claiming to kidnap the five richest people in the world without doing so (which Junior and Shego did). He is later released from jail, having served his time; Francis actually bonds with Drakken over the idea of taking control of all the Smarty-mart drones. Voiced by Richard Kind. Fukushima When Ron is temporarily transferred into the school as part of an exchange program, Fukushima voices his protest, resentful of an outsider being allowed to enter the school. Afterwards, he is shown hazing Ron and laughing whenever he makes a mistake. He later helps Monkey Fist to obtain the Lotus Blade and is defeated by Ron in the climax of the episode. Voiced by Dante Basco. G Gill * Voiced by: Justin Berfield Real name: Gil Moss. A former camper at Camp Wannaweep. When Ron attended Camp Wannaweep, he swapped Gill his afternoon swim, for arts and crafts. In the episode "Sink or Swim" Gill relates how the polluted lake where he swam in so often caused him to mutate into a fish-man mutant. At the end of "Sink or Swim" Gill is taken away in a fish tank to be cured. The scene where he is pulled along the lake is featured in the Kim Possible title sequence. Later in "Return to Camp Wannaweep", Gil shows up at Kim's cheerleading camp, cured of his mutation, posing as a mascot for another cheerleading team. Gil appears to want to befriend Ron, who does not trust that he has changed his ways. This turns out to be wise as Gil is actually seeking a source of mutagenic water to return to being "2-L" Gill again. It turns out as much as he hated being a fish-man monster, he hates being returned to normal even more. There is a slight difference in Gill's second form as he is bulkier than in his first. After a brief rampage terrorizing all the cheerleaders, he is again defeated by Ron with the help of Kim, Bonnie, and Mr. Barkin, and taken away in a giant fishbowl. He tells Ron at the end of the episode of "Return to Camp Wanna Weep" that what happened at Camp Wannaweep is "far from over" but he is never seen again in any episode. Gorilla Fist Gorilla Fist is an alter ego taken on by the recurring villain DNAmy during the episode "Gorilla Fist. The events of that episode are ultimately driven by her scheme to manipulate Team Possible into finding Monkey Fist, who has been avoiding her unwanted attention. H Hana Stoppable Hana Stoppable is Ron's ethnically Japanese adopted baby sister. Her name is Japanese for "flower". She apparently is from the Yamanouchi Clan as it was Sensei who brokered the adoption, and later Yori claimed Hana was "like a sister". At first Ron is resentful of her and how his parents sprung her on him as a surprise, referring to her as "the intruder", before he discovers she is a prophesied weapon called The Han. Eventually Ron warms up to her, fully accepting his role as her big brother. Her mystical and martial arts skills grow until she finally defeats Yono the Destroyer in "Oh No, Yono". As an adopted member of the family, she is most likely raised Jewish. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Hank Perkins Hank Perkins' first appearance is in the half-length episode "Sick Day" as a temp worker, hired by Duff Killigan after Doctor Drakken and Shego are incapacitated by the flu. In "Odds Man In" he returns as a "villainy consultant" to improve Dr. Drakken's latest global domination scheme. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Hirotaka * Voiced By: John Cho A tall and handsome Japanese exchange student in "Exchange" as Ron goes to Japan in his place. Riding a sport motorcycle and exuding J-Pop coolness, he quickly gains popularity with the girls which leads to a confrontation with Brick Flagg. He wins that fight without open violence or sweat by using secret Yamanouchi ninja skills. Intrigued that Kim knows Mantis style Kung Fu, he engages in a brief sparring of styles with her, leaving Kim winded but again Hirotaka does not break a sweat. Both Kim and Monique develop crushes on him, even going so far as to fight over him, but later reconcile upon finding out he considers Bonnie as his "number one girlfriend". J Jack Bianski 'Jack Bianski '(voiced by Geo G.), is a guy who works at Smarty Mart. Jack Hench As the head of Hench Co. Industries. Jack Hench does not really see himself as a villain. He has no evil schemes or plans to take over the world. He actually prefers to think of himself as a simple businessman who caters to an exclusive clientele. However, considering that clientele consists of people who do have evil schemes and plans to take over the world, Hench is not going to be a strong contender for Humanitarian of the Year anytime soon. Only the fact that he has never used any of his inventions or weapons himself has managed to keep him safely under everyone's radar and allowed him to stay in business. Considering the nature of that business, Kim would prefer having nothing to do with him at all. She only comes to his aid in the past because it was for the greater good to do so. Voiced by Fred Willard. Jackie Oakes (a.k.a. Jackie the Jackal) As the founder, chairman and executive promoter of GWA (the Global Wrestling Association), Jackie Oakes made a fortune bringing his brand of sports entertainment into living rooms all over the world. However, promoting the show is not good enough for Jackie. He wants to be part of the show as an actual wrestler. Unfortunately, because of his small size, none of the other athletes in the locker room (especially his two-star performers, Steel Toe and Pain King) take his request seriously. This causes a great deal of resentment in Jackie until one day, he comes across the legend of an unnamed Egyptian amulet. According to myth, the amulet was a gift to Cleopatra herself from a High Priest of Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Dead. Allegedly, whoever wore the amulet was granted superhuman strength and power. He is defeated when Rufus manages to remove the amulet, allowing Pain King and Steel Toe to throw him from the ring. Voiced by Bill Barretta. Josh Mankey * Voiced By: A.J. Trauth Kim's ex-love interest and major crush. Ron dislikes him as his last name is "but one letter away from "monkey", and due to lazy research on Ron's part, Joshua's middle name might be Wendell. Being an artist, musician, and overall popular student with a laid-back easy personality, Kim had a crush on him. In season three it is revealed that Josh and Kim went their separate ways, with him seen with Tara for a period of time. Joss Possible * Voiced By Tara Strong. Joss is Kim, Jim, and Tim's cousin on their father's side and the daughter of "Slim" Possible. She is notable within the franchise in that she is the only Possible family member, other than Kim's mother, whose name is not an allusion to the word "impossible"; it is never stated whether Cousin Larry was a Possible or not. Initially Joss is so overboard with hero-worshiping her cousin Kim, dressing like her, knowledgeable about every facet of her life and missions, and even having home-made versions of her gadgets, that Kim feels uncomfortable around her. However, by the end of Kim's visit to the Lazy C Ranch, Joss has shifted her entire focus onto Ron, having recognized the true worth of being brave is how he will forge ahead into dangerous situations despite all his fears and neuroses. June * Voiced By Mary Jo Catlett Kim, Jim, and Tim's aunt. She is Larry's overprotective mother. She loves her son and she does not understand any of his interests. When she witnesses villains fighting, June fails to comprehend what is happening. L Larry * Voiced By Brian Posehn Kim, Jim, and Tim's cousin. He is also friends with Ron. An avid computer geek, he loves video games and attends the Robot Rumble. He also has a slight crush on Bonnie, who he compares to the Queen in one of his games. His last name is never given in the show so there is no way to know if he is from Kim's father's side, or her mother's. However the fact that in "Attack of the Killer Bebes" there is only one "Possible" in the Middleton phone book, suggests that either his surname is not Possible, or that his family does not live in Middleton. M Malcolm Needious Malcolm Needious, also known as "The Wraith Master", is a single appearance villain in the episode "Vir-Tu-Ron". He is a hard-core 'power player' in the popular online game Everlot (a parody of EverQuest). He takes his obsession a bit too far and seeks to dominate the game world, ruling it as his online avatar – the Wraith Master. He also tries, unsuccessfully, to win the affections of Zita Flores. He is defeated in the game when everyone gives their power to Zita. Afterwards, Ron comforts him and convinces him to join a club instead. Voiced by Martin Spanjers. Master Sensei * Voiced By: George Takei The Headmaster of Yamanouchi, Sensei is the traditional "wise old master" archetype. His name can be translated into English as both "Teacher" and "Master", making the title redundant. He possesses a wide range of abilities, a product of his many years of training and experience. As a martial artist, he is quite powerful, regardless of his advanced years and small stature. He also seems to possess a wide range of spiritual abilities, such as astral projection and the ability to levitate. Despite these skills, Sensei seems to prefer not involving himself directly in conflicts unless he has to. Sensei is the one who initially arranged for Ron to be part of the transfer program to Japan, which would bring him to the Yamanouchi, in order to protect the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. He was also the one who secretly arranged the adoption for Ron's new baby sister Hana, so she could be prepared for her eventual showdown with Yono the Destroyer. When the world was in danger from the Lorwardians, Sensei apparently sensed what was coming as he tried to warn Ron about it, but Ron misunderstood his message. Later, he appears to Ron when Kim and Shego are knocked out and helps him get the courage to summon the full strength and power of his dormant tremendous Mystical Monkey Power, informing him of his role as the Ultimate Monkey Master and assuring him it is his destiny which he is finally ready for. During Ron's fight, Sensei comments "his monkey power is strong, booyah!" Like Yori, Sensei has a strong and unwavering confidence in Ron and his mystical abilities and sees him as a true warrior, although this is a mindset Ron does not always share. M.C. Honey * Voiced By: Sherri Shepherd A rapper loosely based on Queen Latifah, MC Lyte, and other female rappers. She gives Kim a ride in her yacht as thanks for retrieving her demo tape when it was stolen in "Hidden Talent"'. She makes reappearances in "Rappin' Drakken" and "Trading Faces" when she is also framed by new villainess Camille Leon. Jon Stoppable makes two appearances apart from "Rewriting History". He can be seen holding a test tube as part of a Middleton Days float in "Emotion Sickness", and Ron, dressed as Jon, can be seen during a faux-flashback by Ron during "Ron Millionaire". Kim, dressed as Miriam, can also be seen during the faux-flashback. Miriam "Mim" Possible and Jonathan "Jon" Stoppable Mim and Jon may be Kim and Ron's ancestors seen during a shared dream sequence. According to the episode, Miriam, or "Mim" for short, is a highly respected reporter for turn-of-the-century Middleton's local newspaper. However, while she was reporting on the science exhibition at the world's fair, the new invention of the "Electro-Static Illuminator" was stolen, and Mim was blamed for the theft. It was not until the modern-day Kim Possible heard about her "black sheep" ancestor that it was revealed that Mim was framed for the theft by the ancestors of Shego and Drakken, Miss Go and Bartholomew Lipsky. Mim's closest friend, Jonathan "Jon" Stoppable was a detective, who was every bit as clumsy and scatterbrained as his descendant. He was the only person who believed that Mim was innocent, and he tried desperately, but unsuccessfully, to prove it. Jon was the biggest and only fan of the concept of the taco when it was first unveiled at the fair, which parallels Ron's love for Bueno Nacho fast food. N Nanny Maim * Voiced By: Jane Carr A former head of an English academy for nannies, her school went out of business as the practice of using strict nannies to raise children became less fashionable. She develops a machine that turns people into super strong babies and begin to steal pacifiers, holding them for ransom. Kim is able to defeat Nanny Maim by using her own babysitting skills to pacify her minions, then revert them to their original age with her machine. She also likes to treat adults like babies. O Oh Boyz * Voiced By: (in order) Lance Bass, Joey Fatone (both of 'N Sync), Jason Marsden, and Justin Shenkarow The Oh Boyz band consists of Robby, Nicky Nick, Ryan, and Dexter, who form a popular boy band whose fame suddenly vanished, leaving them with Ron as their only fan. They were on the verge of breaking up when the Señor Seniors kidnapped them with the intention of putting Junior in the group to help him fulfill his dream of becoming an international pop sensation, accidentally snagging Ron along with them. While breaking out, they use their dancing skills to evade laser cannons firing at them, finally putting aside their arguments and learning to work together as a group again to help Kim and Ron capture the villains (the only time on the show they were ever captured together). After learning how their manager did not care about getting them back, they fired him and hired Rufus in his place. During the period they were missing, the group's popularity enjoyed a revival due to a resurgence of their music on radio, retrospective television specials, and investigative reports about their disappearance. Nicky Nick was known to have had a relationship and breakup with fellow pop singer Britina. P Prince Wally * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen Prince Wallace the Third of Rodeghan was a snobbish, spoiled and arrogant prince of the Kingdom of Rodeghan. Kim was charged with protecting him from the Knights of Rodeghan in "Royal Pain" because of his ancestor's tyrannical behavior toward them. Otherwise royally charismatic and popular, he ends up running for class president against Kim and Brick Flagg (who voted for him) with the help of Ron, who stops being Kim's manager to aid Wally. The prophecy that the monarchy would end with him is fulfilled when he decides to convert his nation into a democracy because of the fun he had with the school election. Although not seen or mentioned again, as he stated his intention to "fulfill my term", he would have remained in Middleton for the rest of the scholastic year. Private Cleotus Dobbs * Voice By: Dan Castellaneta Dobbs was a Private in the US Army charged with guarding a Neutronalizer Ray in "Mind Games". Doctor Drakken kidnapped and switched minds with him in order to make use of his security clearances to access a top secret military installation where the Neutronalizer was stored in order to steal it. Somehow, while still in Drakken's body, he manages to get free long enough to contact Kim for help. Professor Acari * Voiced By: Maurice LaMarche Professor Acari is an "insectologist", a name fitting for his profession. Kim recovers the plans for a robot tick which Drakken has stolen from him in "Tick-Tick-Tick". In return, he gives her a ride in China in "The Full Monkey", which makes him special in that he is one of the few people to give Kim a ride where the audience sees exactly what she did to earn the favor. Acari also makes a surprise reappearance in "Roachie". His former lab assistant, Chester Yapsby, had stolen his "roflex" invention, a device to increase the size of insects, and used it for evil. Professor Ramesh * Voiced By: Brian George An astronomer, and one of James Possible's old college friends. He is kidnapped by Drakken's creations in "Attack of the Killer Bebes" as revenge for making fun of him in college. He also falls victim to one of Drakken's "silly hats" in "Showdown at the Crooked D". In the series finale, Dr. Possible, his brother Slim, and Professor Ramesh find evidence of vandalism while playing golf at the local country club. Professor Robert Chen * Voiced By: Gedde Watanabe An astronomer and one of James Possible's and Doctor "Drew Lipsky" Drakken's old college friends. He is Ramesh's partner, and was the first target for the Bebe robots. He was saved by Kim and her dad. During a cell phone conversation with James Possible just prior to the Lorwardian invasion, his end abruptly goes dead and his fate is never addressed. R Rabbi Katz * Voiced By: Peter Bonerz Rabbi Katz appears in "Ron the Man"'. Rabbi Katz is Ron's rabbi who performed his Bar Mitzvah. Apparently he forgot to sign Ron's Bar Mitzvah certificate forcing Ron to question if he is really a man. Fortunately he helps Kim bring Ron to his senses. Reuben Stoppable Coming soon! S Shawn Shawn is Ron and Hana's seven year old cousin. He appears as a troublemaker who torments Ron at family functions. (Ron still has not gotten over the time Shawn poured gravy down his pants.) Shawn owns a pet lizard who apparently has made numerous attempts to eat Rufus. Ron's complaints about his cousin have mostly been ignored because Shawn is younger. Ron is unable to ditch him until Kim agrees to be his date at his cousin Reuben's wedding, thus sparing him from having to sit at "the kid's table". Ron also resorts to using the Attitudinator device to make Shawn less annoying. Shawn's last name is never mentioned though it is presumed to be "Stoppable". He is voiced by Tara Strong. Sheldon Director (a.k.a.: Gemini) Sheldon Director is the brother of Betty Director (known as Dr. Director). The evil head of WEE (the Worldwide Evil Empire), Gemini has dedicated his existence to the extermination of the espionage group, Global Justice (GJ). He seeks this goal despite the fact that he is actually the fraternal twin brother of Dr. Director, the leader of GJ. While Gemini claims to be Dr. Director's "evil twin", his true motive for evil is that because he was born first ("by four minutes", says Dr. Director), he wanted her to treat him like an older brother and she never did. Thus, Gemini chose to become evil and founded WEE just to spite her. He has a prosthetic right hand that fires finger-tipped missiles. He tends to punish his underlings for a single failure by having them sit on a chair and dropped down a hole. He first encounters Kim and Ron when he learns that GJ is investigating a phenomenon called "The Ron Factor" (essentially, the chaos Ron seems to trigger wherever he goes, which GJ theorized was the true reason for Kim's success at saving the world). Upon learning this, Gemini kidnaps Ron and tries to make him a member of WEE. Kim is knocked out by a falling laser, but fortunately, she recovers and is able to rescue Ron along with Dr. Director and together, they are able to defeat Gemini. Gemini has made a cameo appearance in "Grande Size Me". Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. "Slim" Possible James Possible's older brother, Joss's father, and Kim, Jim, and Tim's uncle. Much to James' distaste, he refers to his younger brother by a childhood nickname of "squirt". Slim is also very fond of Ann Possible. The whereabouts of his wife, Joss's mother, is never addressed. He first appeared in "Showdown at the Crooked D". Snowy He is the original snowman. A freak blizzard gives life to him and he gets toxic powers and the nickname "Toxic Snowman". It is discovered that a news anchor named Summer Gale used a weather machine to cause a snowstorm so that she would get more airtime. However, she created the storm using water from Lake Wannaweep, which is known for creating mutants. Kim and Ron must get to the weather and stop all the Mutant Snowmen before it is too late. Snowy himself emerges after the Possibles destroy the Toxic Snowmen army, but is destroyed when Kim and Ron cause the sun to come out, melting Snowy. Voiced by Phil Morris. Summer Gale Summer Gale is a news anchor who was getting less and less time on television because of her age. She manages to gain some temporary fame covering a blizzard that hits Middleton. Middleton is hit with a different threat: Snowy. The snowmen attacked Summer Gale while she is on the air. Kim manages to rescue her. It is later revealed that Summer Gale had used a weather machine to create the blizzard in the hope of getting more airtime. She also used the toxic water from Lake Wannaweep to make the snowmen. Kim and Ron disable the weather machine. It is not known if Summer Gale is still on the air. Voiced by Hallie Todd. Sumo Ninja A hulking ninja who combines the size and weight of a sumo wrestler with the speed and agility of a ninja. He usually speaks in a deep, threatening voice. While working for Dr. Drakken, attempting to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi, he is knocked down by Kim Possible and receives an atomic wedgie from Ron Stoppable. Days or weeks later, he is still speaking in a high, squeaky voice as a result, though he has lost none of his speed or agility. Weakened by exposure to Kim's patent knockout gas, he is knocked unconscious by an inadvertent punch from Ron. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. T The Fashionistas Chino (the male), Espadrille (female with short, black hair), and Hoodie (in the hood), that are collectively known as The Fashionistas, a group of Fashion-obsessed criminals. Though they seem like villainous fashion designers, all three are actually superb at combat, with Hoodie perhaps being the strongest fighter of the three. They are encountered once, in "Fashion Victim," when Kim and Monique face off with them to retrieve secret Club Banana designs stolen by Camille Léon. Chino is voiced by Charlie Schlatter, Espadrille by Tara Strong, and Hoodie by Gwendoline Yeo. The latter two reunited for the roles having previously lent their voices to Square Enix's Final Fantasy X-2, in which Strong voiced Rikku and Yeo voiced Paine. The Knights of Rodeghan Long ago, the kingdom of Rodeghan was run by a ruthless monarch who was so despotic that even his knights hated him. Since then the knights have followed an ancient prophecy predicting that the King's lineage will end with Prince Wally, the future King Wallace III. However, like most prophesies, there is more than one interpretation; Wally would be the last royal but he would become an elected leader and not be killed. They are voiced by Corey Burton and Brian George respectively. Timothy North * Voiced by Adam West Timothy North was a former television actor who had played the role of the titular character on the TV superhero show The Fearless Ferret, an allusion to the 1960's TV series Batman starring Adam West. However, his show was canceled after two seasons, so he uses his money to duplicate the set. Over the years, North begins to believe he is the Fearless Ferret, disappearing into his delusions. At a Retro-TV convention, he eventually comes face-to-face with fellow retired and delusional TV actor, Rudolph Farnsworth, who appeared on his show as the villain known as "White Stripe", which brought them back to reality reunited as friends. V Vinnie Wheeler * Voiced By: Rob Paulsen Vinnie Wheeler is hired by Señor Senior, Senior as a financial consultant to instill in his son a measure of financial responsibility. But Vinnie is actually a con man. He convinces Señor Senior Junior to grant him power of attorney, then steals their entire fortune, leaving The Seniors destitute for a short period of time. W Wade's Mother * Voiced By: Roz Ryan Wade's mother appears sporadically throughout the series. Her most notable appearance is in the episode "Mother's Day", when Wade treats her to a celebration in his room, complete with takeout French cuisine and even a holographic beach. White Stripe Rudolph Farnsworth, also known as "White Stripe" is a single appearance villain who appears in season two. He, like his fellow actor Timothy North, has come to believe the Fearless Ferret television show is reality. Since he plays a villain in the show he believes he is the villain in real life. When Ron dons the Fearless Ferret costume he comes out of hiding to battle him. He realizes at the end of the episode that "White Stripe" was not real and reconciled with Timothy North. Voiced by John C. McGinley. ]] Will Du * Voiced By: B. D. Wong The Number One agent of Global Justice, Will Du was brought on by Dr. Director to work alongside Kim when she is recruited to rescue a former weapons researcher from Duff Killigan. This was an assignment that Will particularly resents, since he sees world saving as a "professional's" job and does not appreciate an "amateur" like Kim horning in on what he feels is his jurisdiction. This caused Kim no end of grief, since she spends more time fighting with Will than with Killigan himself. However, they eventually manage to find a small amount of synergy, and in the end, are able to stop Killigan from turning the entire world into his own private golf course. A consummate professional, Will takes his job as an agent of Global Justice very seriously. So seriously, in fact, he does not seem to realize it is a job he is not particularly good at. He is well educated, speaking fourteen languages, and academically competent (as well as having access to all of GJ's best equipment and resources). His name is an allusion to the phrase "Will do", which reflects his personality. Y Yono the Destroyer A new villain introduced in the season four episode "Oh No! Yono!". Released by Monkey Fist to help him find the "weapon". After making a pact, Yono goes to Yamanouchi where he easily takes care of Kim, Rufus, and Master Sensei, turning them all to stone. When Hana beats his summoner, Monkey Fist, everyone is returned to normal and Monkey Fist himself is turned to stone and sucked into the earth as he followed the "Path of the Yono". The Yono's whereabouts and fate are unknown. Voiced By: Clancy Brown Yori * Voiced By: Keiko Agena Yori is a student from Yamanouchi and a highly skilled ninja. She first appear in "Exchange" when she is sent to receive Ron and guide him to the Yamanouchi School, and serves as a support for him during that episode, developing a strong bond with him. She later reappears in a few future episodes. Yori is usually calm, even in dangerous situations, and kind to the point of showing more concern for others than for herself. As a fighter she is very reliable, given that in Japanese her name means "reliable", but has demonstrated a preference to act as a subordinate rather than a leader, and has also shown the typical Japanese value of teamwork over individuality. Yori is a better fighter than Kim; in "Oh No! Yono!" when the villain Yono the Destroyer turns Kim to stone he is unable to petrify Yori. She is also very optimistic and believes a lot in her friends. From her introduction, Yori has appeared as a potential love interest for Ron, piquing his romantic interest at first sight and gradually develops more-than-friendly feelings for him. This is confirmed Yori's second appearance in the episode "Gorilla Fist". Ron is completely oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him, to the point that Kim has to spell it out for him - Yori "really liked-liked" him. However, this relationship is exiled during the series' fourth season since Ron has starting dating Kim. Yori does not express much concern about this development, stating that Kim and Ron have a destiny together. A running gag is that Yori talks very much about honor, to Ron's chagrin, such as when he faces a long walk and asks for a ride, Yori says it was "his honor to walk". Z Zita Flores * Voiced By: Nika Futterman Zita is a Hispanic student at Middleton High. She works at a multiplex movie theater in Middleton, usually seen in the ticket booth and initially wearing the name tag "Annie" until hers can be made ("Grudge Match"). Smitten with her, Ron sees nearly every movie showing just to have opportunities to chat with her, which evidently piques her interest as she sees the last movie with him, sharing his popcorn - evidently signaling the start of a relationship. She appears to have been Ron's first serious girlfriend. Zita is also interested in an online MMORPG computer game called "Everlot", an allusion to EverQuest and the like, playing as a "she-warrior" (''Vir-tu-Ron). Although their dating scene was considered as "in the game", she is surprised to find out Ron also plays Everlot. Despite eventually finding out he is really a newb trying to impress her in order to take their relationship to the next level, she remains willing to hang out with him after they are hijacked and trapped in the game's virtual world. Zorpox The Conqueror The name Zorpox the Conqueror came from Issue 97 of the Villains' League of Evil Villains, a comic book owned by Wade. Ron was wearing a Zorpox costume to infiltrate HenchCo's Evil Trade Fair when he was turned evil by a device called the "Attitudinator". This helmet-like device swapped his inner evil with Dr Drakken's, who was the previous wearer. Much later the villainess Electronique enhances the Attitudinator into a morality "Reverse Polarizer" that Ron falls victim to, again unlocking his inner evil. Evil Ron is arguably the most dangerous villain of the series, even impressing Shego with his diabolical know-how, visibly enhanced fighting skills, and going so far as to threaten to dump her in a shark tank - a prospect which scared her into subservience. However, despite keeping the comic book character's costume, after being Attitudinated, Evil Ron never was referred to as "Zorpox" by either himself or others. While Evil he has as his distinctive musical theme: "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach.